


Key

by Alyce013



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyce013/pseuds/Alyce013
Summary: Wonho loses his keys and you find them.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Key

"You know you don't have to do this." Wonho reminded you. His soft eyes full of concern, but also excitement.

"You seem to forget this was my idea." You responded, reaching out to hold his hand. You gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm just worried you suggested it because you think it's what I want." Wonho squeezed your hand back. He smiled sweetly at you making your heart flutter.

"I want to do this. It's something I've been thinking about forever, and I'm so happy I get to do it with you." You were nervous, but you were trying to hide it, because Wonho seemed worried enough. He lifted your hand up and placed a kiss on the back of your hand.

"Okay. Let's do this." Wonho pushed open the doors to the tattoo shop you both had agreed on. The artists you chose motioned you towards the back. You already paid the deposit and showed the idea for your tattoos. The artists went through exact location and final drawing apprval of the tattoos, and left to make the stencils.  
Wonho watched as a small smile wrinkled your nose. He knew you were thinking about how the two of you met.

**********

Wonho had been going about his normal schedule when he had realized he couldn't find his keys. He searched everywhere, but couldn't find them. He started to panic, thinking he would never find them when Hyungwon suggested he retrace his steps through the day.  
As Wonho was walking past the gym after searching there, you ran up to him. At first he thought you were a fan. He tried to muster a smile for you when he saw his keys in your hand. His excitement at seeing them put a large grin on his face as he took a step toward you. That was when you realized who he was. Your soft, kind eyes had gotten big and your hands went to cover your mouth in shock. He chuckled at your reaction and waited for you to unfreeze.

"You-you're Wonho." You stated calmly even though you were bursting with excitement. Your hands fell to your sides.

"Yes. Yes I am." Wonho responded. "And those are my keys."

"Oh! Are they? I wasn't sure, but I saw you out here looking lost and I thought maybe they belonged to you. I didn't imagine..." You trailed off still shocked at your luck. Wonho laughed again. This was an unusual fan reaction. You looked down at your hands and quickly held out his keys for him. 

"Can I treat you to a coffee or something? As a thank you for keeping my keys safe?" He asked. You blushed, grinned, and looked down at your feet before nodding 'yes'. Your shy reaction made his heart flutter.  
Wonho couldn't take his eyes off of you the entire way to the coffee shop. You're initial nerves at meeting him had disappeared and the two of you talked as if he wasn't a popular idol. The conversation flowed easily as you drank coffee together. Next thing Wonho knew it was dark outside. He looked at his watch, finally realizing how late it was. The both of you made hurried goodbyes and quickly left.  
Halfway home Wonho started to regret not getting your number before he left. He shook his head and kicked the dirt up. He went to pull his keys out and realized in the rush the two of you had been in he had forgot them. He laughed at the mistake. His heart started to race at the idea of being able to see you again.  
For the next week Wonho frequently went to that coffee shop whenever he had free time. After the first few of days, he realized he wanted to see you more than he wanted his keys back. By the end of the week he was moping around the dorms. His mood had soured throughout the week as he slowly started to think he would never see you again. He sat at the coffee shop looking out the window like a lost puppy. He was just about to give up for the day when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked straight into your pretty, soft eyes. His heart stopped for a moment as he took you in. His entire mood was lifted.

"Looking for these?" You grinned like a fool, and held out his keys.

"No, I was looking for you." Wonho had responded sappily.

**********

Wonho looked over at you nervously squirming in your chair as your artist got everything set up to start. He reached over to hold your hand. You looked over at him. Your beautiful, soft eyes still made his heart flutter everytime he saw them.

"Ready?" Your artists asked.

"We are now." Wonho squeezed your hand reassuringly. You squeezed back when the pain started. It wasn't as bad as you thought, but it still hurt. He held your hand through the entire tattoo. You squeezed his hand harder when the pain was worse. Just when you thought you couldn't take anymore the tattoo was finished. Wonho looked over at it, admiring the design the two of you had picked out.

"Now you will always have the key to my heart."


End file.
